The Passion
by KikiCohen84
Summary: Missing scenes I would have loved to see, but no such luck...KANDY all around...well some kind of smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading a lot of your great Kandy fanfics, I think it's time for me to share my thoughts with you…As you can imagine, I do not own any of the characters…this is my first fanfic, so please review!! **This will be scenes, that I would have loved to watch, but no such luck…so here are my fantasies…first chapter set in Season 3, Episode 3 "The End of Innocence"

Chapter One: The first night at home

Kirsten went to the yard after she had her first dinner with her family after coming home from rehab. She lay down near the pool. The happiness she felt now that she was finally at home was nearly overwhelming her. This was where she belonged, not this house, not this town…but this three men which were washing the dishes in the kitchen were her home. Feeling so happy, she wondered how she would spend her first night at home…maybe watching movies, finally falling asleep on Sandy's chest again. When she was still in rehab, she often thought about this evening…being home again, no more crying at night because she missed those loving armes around her waist. No more hours of thinking of making love to her wonderful and so sexy husband…no more hours of missing his touch.

She knew what she wanted tonight…she wanted to celebrate with Sandy. The way they always did when times were better. Seth came outside, sitting down next to her.

"Mom, is everything ok? You're so alone out here."

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Perfect." She smiled at her son, not knowing him being worried so honestly. "So, what are your plans for tonight? Do you meet with your girls?" She asked, having her plan in mind.

"Well we planned going to the Bait Shop, but now that you're home again, I think we cancel that and stay with you!" he answered.

"hmmm…maybe you should go! We can spend time together tomorrow and we had a great dinner…I just want life to be as normal as possible.." she thought she should be honest " and I think it's time that your Dad and me spend some time together, you know I think he was so lonely over the summer…"

He interrupted her "Ok ok, I don't want to hear anything about your plans with my father! We'll go…soon! I don't wanna be a witness of this!"…But instead of making a disgusted face, he smiled at her, just being so glad that she was home again. "Thank you!" she said while hugging him.

Half an hour later, she gave some money to the boys and they both left after hugging Kirsten again. Sandy came out of the bedroom after taking a shower. He was always so damn sexy with still wet hair and his Berkley jumper. Kirsten was sitting on the couch just watching him.

"So, where are the boys, I thought that we could watch a movie if you want to…just spend some family time" He said while taking place beside her.

"I sent them to spend the night with their girls. I think it's necessary for us to spend a little time alone" she looked at him lovingly, but a little unsure what to do now. " Well that works for me…" He said , couldn't help but smiling at her. God there she was, this wonderful woman who agreed to be his wife years ago, and now he wondered why he was so damn nervous, not knowing what to do. Kirsten, who noticed his nervousness, decided to make the first move.

She sat on his lap straddling him, taking his face into her hands. She looked deep into those eyes, those blue eyes which always made her feel so safe. She leaned in and kissed his lips, first very lightly…than little harder. She kissed him again, her tounge begging for entrance. His mouth accepted her tounge so gladly but she felt him hesitate. She broke the kiss and whispered "What's wrong? Is this too fast?"

He chuckled, she was always so cute. "God you will never be too fast in kissing me! But…I don't know, it's been a while since we are home alone, and I feel like it's the first time I'm allowed to kiss you, I just don't know where to put my hands and…"…She couldn't help but laugh at this comment…"What's so funny about that?"

"You know, if this is really like the first time you kissed me, you will learn very fast where to put your hands…but if you want to I'll show you".

All he could do was nodding, and she took his hand and placed it onto her neck, slowly going down until his hand cupped her breast…she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch that she missed so much. Sandy leant forward, starting to kiss her neck, licking over that favourite place of hers while his other hand started to massage her but. She whispered, almost moaning "Oh you learn fast Mr Cohen". To her surprise he stood up, her still in his arms, carring her to the bedroom. He laid her down, standing in front of her, removing his jumper. He leaned over her, just inches away from her face inhaling her scent.

"I've missed you so much baby." He said while stroking her face with his hand. She shivered under his touch. " I've missed you too…so much." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him…Soon there kisses became very passionate…he started to undress her…very slowly, watching her wonderful body…he unclipped her bra, looking at those breasts which made him crazy from the first time, couldn't resist and started kissing them, licking her nipples and sucking them lightly while stroking her inner tigh…She arched her back underneath him, "mhhh Sandy you're doing this so good". She put herself up, taking him with her. They kneeled on there bed, staring into each others eyes, smiling at each other, kissing each other, let their tounges duelling with each other so happily. She unbuttoned his jeans to set his rockhard manhood free. She took of his pants and boxers, after that he took off her already wet panties. He laid her down, and spread her legs carefully. She reached out her arms, just wanting to feel him finally. He laid on her…letting his tip touch her entrance which made her moan…"sandy come to me, come to me..". He kissed her deeply, and suddenly he was in her, which made both of them moan into each others mouth. He started to plunge into her, slowly at the beginning, enjoying the sight of Kirsten, arching underneath him.

She packed his ass and pushed him deeper inside her, letting out a loud moan. He exactly knew what she needed now so he started increase the speed of his thrusts. God how good she felt! They turned over so she was now sitting on him, riding him passionately. He sat up and kissed her breasts. Feeling that she was close, she held his face in her hands, looking into his eyes which watched her moves, his hands holding her but helping her to ride him. They led out loud moans and she cried his name out loud when they climaxed together.

He lay down, with her on top of him. She wanted to go down and lay beside him, but when she started to move, he held her tighter " no…just stay here, right here". Her body was full upon him, still naked and sweaty. This felt so wonderful, being back in the arms of that amazing man. She looked into his eyes,

"I love you so much honey…it's so good to be back!" Kirsten said still breathing heavily.

"Oh it's so good to hear you say that, in our home, in our bed, in my arms. I love you too baby."

"You know, we have a lot of catch up to do don't you think?"

He turned over, leaning over her, and the he kissed her, "I think we should start right now…"

Next chapter: The Shower Scene from "The Last Waltz"


	2. The Shower Scene

This takes place after Kirsten walked over to Sandy and kissed him in "The last Waltz"

Chapter Two: The Shower Scene

"Have I told you how glad I am you're back?" He whispered.

"Yeah, and I like hearing it…" and with that and one of her smiles she kissed him again.

"So, will you join me?" She asked while pulling his tie and smiling.

"Oh honey you know there is nothing that I would want to do more right now but I need to go the office I'm sorry.."

"Really? Or do you just have no energy because of the past few nights?" She teased him while undressing herself in front of him. After her return from rehab they soon got back to normal life, except for the fact that their sexlife was so damn alive again. Every night since she was back, they made love to each other, sometimes slow and lovely, and sometimes rough like they both needed it sometimes.

He followed her to the bathroom while saying "Well if I would have time you know I would show you that I still have enough energy for you and your damn sexy body…".

Before stepping into the steaming shower, she turned to him." Well honey, I can't really believe that. Last night you already seemed a little tired." She tried hard to hide her smile.

And with that she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her body.

He didn't need to hear more. Office can wait he thought to himself. As fast as he could he removed his clothes and followed this goddess into the shower…he squeezed her ass as he stood behind her. She jumped a little bit, but seemed very happy that he changed his mind. She turned in his arms and felt his fast growing errection.

"So you think I'm too tired to please you?" He said while rubbing her ass slowly.

She put her arms around him and said " Show me that you're not!".

He put his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard. She enjoyed being touched like this sometimes. He already felt her hardened nipples against his chest. He put his hand between her tighs, finding her entrance and dipped a finger into her. She let out a loud moan; she was so addicted to his touch. "mhh Sandy this is so good" she said while taking his manhood into her hands and massaged it slowly. He groaned against her neck, there breaths becoming faster…

He took out his finger and watched her reaction. She opened her eyes, staring at him. He pinned her up against the wall, rubbing his hard manhood against her. Suddenly he put his finger into her mouth. He loved watching her taste herself.

She sucked at his finger, pretending it was his dick. This turned him on so much, he lifted her up and looked into her eyes, still not entering her, but playing with his tip at her entrance.

"What do you want?" He asked her, the water running over his head.

"Oh don't play with me…please don't tease me" she managed to say between her moans.

He smiled at her seductively, still teasing her which made her nearly crazy.

"Sandy! Don't do this to me…you know what I want!". He stared into her eyes.

"Say it. I want to hear it." He told her while entering her a little bit. She moaned while feeling him getting inside.

"God Sandy, fuck me…please fuck me!"

Hearing those words, he couldn't resist any longer, and started to do what he was told. He fucked her while pinning her up against the wall.

His thrusts long and fast, their moans got louder and louder. When he felt her coming close, she started to get really loud, saying his name which always turned him on so much. As he was afraid of the boys hearing them having quality time, he put his hand over Kirsten's mouth which he knew would send her over the edge. They climaxed together as he buried his head into her neck. They stood under the shower, holding each other breathlessly.

"So what do you think, still enough energy?" He asked while putting strains of hair out of her face.

"Mission accomplished…God there are times when I can't believe how good you are."

"Well it's not that difficult with a woman like you…"

10 minutes later, Kirsten sat on the bed in sandy's bathrobe and dried her hair with a towel.

Sandy, fully dressed again, fixed his tie and walked over to her. She smiled at him. He took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"So Tiger, you're going to the office now?" She said with a chuckle.

"OH I would love to stay and continue what we just did, but I really need to go honey!". He kissed her again and started to walk to the door.

"Come back soon…" She said giving him one of her best smiles.

"I'll try baby" he said.

She blew him a kiss and watched him walk through the door.


	3. The Secret

**Set in Season 1. Episode „The Secret" after Kirsten and Sandy talked to each other in the kitchen. And more importantly, how the evening continued.**

**Unfortunatly I don't belong any of the characters ;-)**

**Please review**

"Trust me" He said and took her face in his hands. Slowly he moved towards her, kissed the lips that belonged to him. Only to him. It killed him to think that any other man touched those wonderful lips which meant the world to him.

The boiler began to pipe. She sighed after breathing deeply. Looking straight in his eyes she whispered "Sorry". The noise grew louder and he just chuckled about the fact, that recently whenever they tried to share some time alone, they were disturbed…even by a boiler.

Kirsten took the boiler off the cooker and poured the water in the sink.

She felt his presence behind her. He laid one hand on her waist, the other taking her hair behind her ear…he leaned forward and kissed her neck, which made her shiver. She turned around in his arms, laying her hands on his chest. She felt this high-tension again. Everytime she was close to this man, she felt this incredible connection.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you honey" She said while her face was only an inch apart from his but looking down.

"Hey baby" he whispered with his low voice while suddenly grabbing her, holding her tightly to his body which made her look up,laying her arms around his neck.

"I don't wanna talk about that anymore. I can't stand the imagination of you in the arms of another man. You belong to me. And I belong to you. That's it."

She just stared at him. She loved him so much, there weren't even words for it. She began to stroke his cheeks with her hands and said "I wanna apologize properly…". She began to kiss him, her tounge begging for entrance in his mouth. He first hesitated, then gladly let her in. God she tasted so good. He pressed himself against her, to make sure she felt his growing errection.

She broke the kiss breathlessly, holding his head, almost moaning into his mouth. "Oh yeah, I belong to you."

That was all that he needed to hear. He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, their lips just parted to take a breath.

He sat down on their bed, her straddling him. He started to pull up her pullover, leaving the upper part of her body in her bra. She suddenly stood up. He looked at her inquiring.

She still stood in front of him "Open your pants" she whispered, smiling at him. He smiled back and shook his head slightly "Oh baby". He didn't know how long he could play that game…she made him so hot. He opened his pants, watching her as she undressed him. She kneeled down between his legs.

He loved it that his wife always knew how to please him. That her behaviour was always mixed between dominance and submission, especially when it came to their sexlife.

She kneeled down between his legs.

She took him in her hands, starting to stroke him, touching his tip with her thump, her eyes never lost his. This caused him to give a loud groan. She started to smile again "Do you like that?" she asked him mischievous.

"Oh you know I always…"He couldn't finish his sentence because her mouth know touched his manhood. He enjoyed her so much, and she enjoyed pleasing the man she loved more than anything on this planet.

After a while she knew he was close, and she wanted to finish her job, but he pulled her up.

"What?" She asked, licking over her lip.

"Now it's your time to undress yourself." He said breathlessly, trying everything not to climax without her.

She still stood between his legs.

"Do you wanna help me ?" She asked while unbuttoning her pants.

"No." He just answered and shortly after that gave her one of those smiles.

She smiled back, and mouthed "I love you" before she took of her pants. After she took of her bra and was just left in her panties, he pulled her towards himself…He started to kiss her breast, squeezing her ass with his hands. Slowly he pushed down her panties.

She straddled him again, both of them so excited about what was going to come next. But she teased him again. Rubbing herself against his glans. "Mhh don't you do this baby…" She just smiled at him, licking lightly over his lips and laughed.

He took her up and throwed her on the bed. He entered her fast, but still careful not to hurt her. They both moaned loud, relieved that they were finally connected. The movements were a mixture of passionate sex and making love.

After a while they climaxed together, staring into each others eyes, Kirsten calling out his name several times.

He took her in his arms, both sweaty because of their earlier actions.

"Honey you're so amazing" He said while she snuggled up to him

"Oh well you aren't so bad yourself." She answered.

He kissed her neck, holding her close to him. "I love you so much and I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm still scared you know" he whispered.

"Scared of what?" she asked while turning around to face him.

"Of loosing you to him"

"to Jimmy?"she asked, and couldn't believe how sweet her husband was.

"Yeah Yeah to Jimmy…maybe you know that, but I don't want to loose you to him…"

She smiled at him…"Sandy…I'm glad that you don't want to loose me." He chuckled "But you know what…there's a reason why we're together."

He stroked her cheek again "Yeah I Have that supposition!" They shared a really loving kiss, which he broke. " ..But maybe honey…you should apologize again…" She hit him playfully, rolling on top of him, staring in his eyes "I love you tiger." He smiled at her "I love you too baby, but I'm not finished with you for tonight".

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. The Heights

**Well, this scene, or better, what happened afterwards was often**** been topic of stories…but it was just so hot! So here is my version of what happened after the incredible kiss in "The Heights"! Hope u enjoy and review! I MISS THEM SO TERRIBLY! AHHHH I HATE FOX!!!**

The Heights

They picked up their phones frustrated and started to talk with Caleb and Rachel. Sandy stood up and went into the kitchen, while listening inattentive to his colleague. He stared out the window, watching his wife. All he could think about was to get her out of that damn swimsuite. He wanted her … now!

Kirsten still sat in the hottub and argued with Caleb about the case. He was always that hardheaded! Why couldn't he just skip that all for tonight and leave her alone with her husband, who was staring at her through the window…which made her even more hot. She wanted him…now!

She continued discussing the case with her father, and suddenly saw Sandy on the patio again. He ended his conversation with Rachel and headed out to his girl. He smiled at her longingly. She smiled back and pointed to the telephone receiver and stuck her tongue out shirtly. He stared at her, slowly undressing his tie in front of her.

She leaned back against the tub and watched him. She enjoyed watching him so much…he was so sexy, she couldn't wait to have him with her, inside her…"Kiki? Why are you so quiet! It would be better you'd come over to the office so we can work this plan out!" Caleb suddenly brought her back to reality. She rolled her eyes, while Sandy started unbuttoning his chemise chuckling.

"Dad, I won't come to the office now, but I'll promise you we work this out tomorrow! So please, just let me go through some of those figures I took home with me ok? See you tomorrow!" She said and didn't wait for him to answer. She hung up the phone and switched off her cell. She looked back at Sandy, who was now just left in his trousers waiting for her to do or say something.

"What's wrong here? Go on!" She said while hiding her smile. He smiled and opened his belt, but suddenly turned around and walked away. "What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Well baby, I'll just go and get my shorts!" he said to tease her…She started to giggle "Oh mister, you won't need them believe me! So now get in here! Or I'll get very angry!"

He turned back around…walking towards her and undressed the rest of his clothes…and finally he was joining her in the tub, but positioned himself across from her. She looked him straight in this deep blue eyes. "Why don't you come to me?I want you honey" she said, still in her position.

"Baby, I won't be the only one here to work hard on undressing the other…so get rid of that suite…and maybe then, I'll come over to you and give you what you want" He said while smiling at her. She looked at him….okay if he wanted to play that kind of game, she knew she would always be the one to win….

"Well if that's the case, we both will go to bed very hungry tonight, because I won't undress myself alone" she stated triumphantly and took a sip of her wine. She handed the glass over to him while he said "Oh wouldn't that be bad…I have so much ideas and fantasies about you and me in that tub…and now all they are gonna be are pictures in my head!"….He knew she was getting impatient. She came over to him, not touching him with her hands, just licked shortly over his earlobe, and whispered " Sandy, if you don't start to undress me while giving me a lot of your incredible kisses, I can't make you fantasies come true…but if you do, I'll promise you that you can do everything you want. And I mean everything!". She leaned back again. She could see the lust in his eyes.

He came over to her, separating her legs with his…coming as close to her as he could, making sure she felt his groin. He bend over her, putting his arms on each side of her. His face was now inches apart from hers. "So you think you got me huh?" he whispered in his deep voice, which was, when it came to her, even deeper because he knew she loved it.

" I know that I got you yeah…" she whispered back while staring into his eyes, feeling his breath on her lips. They were so hot now, just waiting to explode with each other. But he was not ready to give up yet. " I know that you want it honey…so just get out of that dress and I'll do it to you" he said. "I told you I won't do it" she said.

" so you don't want me to touch your breasts?"

"Sure I do. I wanna feel you."

"Then do what I said."

"No. " now she was the one who's breath was faster.

"So you don't want to have him inside of you?" with that he stroked over her torso with his hand once. She gasped, closing her eyes shortly and stared back into his eyes. "You just want to win this don't you? You like it when I beg for it." she said while rubbing herself against him.

He tried not to moan, just loving the games they always played. He smiled at her "You have no idea how much…" he stated. So she decided to let him win.

She started to undress herself….

She pulled the suit down, but just over her breasts, and knew he couldn't wait. As soon as her upper part was naked, his lips were on her breast. They both moaned. He took the suit and pulled it over her ass, and throwing it out of the tub. He looked up at her. They smiled at each other, and he started to kiss her lips, soon entering her mouth with his tongue. They enjoyed tasting each other so much…

He teased her with his tip…rubbing him against her. She took his head in her hands, opening her eyes while kissing him. " mhh Sandy…baby…please…". He stopped rubbing, even stopped kissing her and sat on the other side again…

" Come here…I want you to sit on me…"…She went over, placed herself above him, feeling his hands on her hips, which tried to get her further down…

She sat on him, both moaning very load when they finally felt each other…she started to do it to him…first slowly, then increasing her speed.

He watched her, loved it to watch her on him. He kissed her breast, while she stabilized herself by holding herself on his shoulders.

After a while, and they knew they were both so close, he took her of himself, and turned her around. He stood behind her, waited for her to get a good position…He entered her again from behind…

She arched her back against his chest, while he sent them both over the edge with hard thrusts, both moaning almost screaming.

She turned around and sat on his lap, straddling him and put her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. "wow," she whispered "you still manage to surprise me".

He smiled at her, stroking her face with his wet hand, still out of breath "Believe me, sometimes I'm afraid of how much I want you." " Honey…I don't like what I have to say now, but I think the boys will come home soon, and besides that, I'm getting wrinkly…"she said while rubbing her nose against his.

He stepped out of the tub and helped her. he picked up the towel and wrapped them both up in it. He started to kiss her neck. "Honey, please stop it…" she said while getting herself out of his arms, leaving him on the patio naked.

She turned around and laughed at the sight of him standing there not knowing why she wanted to stop.

She looked at him and said while walking backwards "well I mean at least until we're in our room…".

**Thx for your reviews!Hope u like it that one!**


End file.
